Gradivus
The Gradivus (グラディウス Guradiusu, translated as the Gladius in the Japanese versions and the Gradius in the fan translations) is a legendary Lance that appears in the Akaneia Series of the Fire Emblem franchise and Fire Emblem: Awakening. Background One of three regalia weapons of Archanea, Gradivus serves as the counterpart to the sword Mercurius and the bow Parthia. Taking its roots from obscure origin, this lance was stolen Adrah, where it played a crucial role in his conquering the continent of Archanea. Upon founding the Kingdom of Archanea, Gradivus was dubbed a Regalia and subsequently passed down through succeeding generations of Archanean royalty. During the War of Darkness, the Gradivus is originally wielded by the Grustian general Camus as his weapon of choice. Although brimming with confidence in Gradivus' ability to lead him to victory in Chapter 20, Camus is eventually defeated, and possession of the lance is eventually ceded over to Marth's army. During the ensuing War of Heroes, the newly-coronated Emperor Hardin inherits the Gradivus and wields it as his weapon of choice until his death in Chapter 20, where it again is passed to Marth's army. The Gradivus also appears in Chapter 5 of Fire Emblem: Gaiden, where it is acquired from a Chest, without fanfare or explanation. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi |Gradivus |Lance |14 |17 |20 |100% |0% |1~2 |4 | - |Can be used as an item to recover HP. |} Fire Emblem Gaiden |Gradivus |Lance |15 |100% |0% |1~2 |0 | - |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem | Gradivus |Lance |12 |17 |20 |100% |0% |1~2 |8 |17,000 |User gains Experience at twice the normal rate. |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon | Gradivus | Lance |A |20 |19 |90% |0% |1~2 |8* |2 | - |Can be used as an item to recover all HP. |} Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ | Gradivus | Lance |A |20 |19 |90% |0% |1~2 |2 | - |Can be used as an item to recover all HP. |} Fire Emblem: Awakening | Gradivus | Lance |A |25 |19 |85% |5% |1~2 |? |0 |Can be used as an item to recover all HP. |} Item Locations Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi |Dropped |Camus (Ch. 20) |} Fire Emblem Gaiden |Treasure |Ch. 5 - Chest in the second basement of Duma Tower. |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |'Book 1:' Camus (Ch. 16) '''Book 2:' Hardin (Ch. 20) |} ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Dropped |Camus (Ch. 20) |} Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ |Dropped |Hardin (Ch. 20) |} Fire Emblem: Awakening |Treasure |Xeno. 15 - Random from Chest. |- |Renown |Acquire 10,000 Renown points in order to obtain Gradivus through this method. |} Etymology '''Mars Gradivus' is one of many titles accorded to the Roman god of war, Mars. Temples constructed in his honour were once the converging points where Roman troops gathered to rally during the moments preceding any imminent battle. Gallery File:Gladius.gif|Official artwork of the Gradivus from Fire Emblem Museum. File:Gradivus TCG.jpg|'Gradivus', as it appears in the fifth series of the TCG. Camus TCG1.jpg|Camus wielding the Gradivus in the Promotional series of the TCG. Camus (Shadow Dragon Artwork).png|Official artwork of Camus wielding the Gradivus from Shadow Dragon. Hardin.png|Official artwork of Hardin wielding the Gradivus from Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~. Hardin, Nyna, and Camus (Memorial Book Archanea Chronicle).jpg|Official artwork from the Archanea Chronicle Memorial Book, where the Gradivus and Nyna are depicted to be the principal causes of the tension brewing between Hardin and Camus. File:Gradivus (FE13).png|Camus wielding the Gradivus in Awakening. Trivia * Gradivus is tied with Parthia for the highest base Might of all non-magical ranged weapons in Awakening.